Some applications like game applications (hereinafter, also referred to as “game AP”) that require high-level real time processing assumes a speed of access to a storage as a precondition and post-access data processing is implemented based on the assumption. For example, data processing is often implemented such that the processing is synchronized with access to a storage.
Storage technology is progressing day by day and the speed of accessing data stored in a storage is also improving day by day. On the contrary, an application in which data processing is implemented on the assumption of a speed of access to a given storage may cause inconsistency in data processing when the application is executed in an information processing device provided with a storage with an access speed different from the speed of access to the storage for which the application is designed.